pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie's Seviper
This Seviper is a -type Pokémon owned by Jessie. Personality Before it was caught by Jessie as a wild Pokémon, Seviper is a very intellectual Pokémon and is adept battler when it defeats Ash's Treecko with a single Poison Tail. It is also shown to be cautious when it notices a trap made by Team Rocket and manages to outsmart them on purpose. Therefore, when it accidentally bites Jessie's hair, it cuts it off into medium length. Like James and Meowth, Seviper is afraid of Jessie's fury and rage which results it getting beaten up physically by her until she captures it. By Jessie's side, Seviper is similar to her previous Pokémon Arbok when fighting as a contrast when it was still a wild Pokémon. However, in its battle against Lucy's Seviper, it ends up overpowered when using their Poison Tails in a draw. Due to its own nature, Seviper has a deep hatred for Zangoose of all kinds. Where it be a trainer's or wild, Seviper instinctively goes out of its own Poké Ball to attack them. Biography After releasing her Arbok, Jessie saw how powerful Seviper was as it managed to beat Ash's Treecko in battle. After many failed attempts to catch the Fang Snake Pokémon, it invoked Jessie's wrath after stealing her lunch, then mocking her. After failed attempts by her Wobbuffet and Meowth, Seviper was captured after getting beaten to a pulp for "eating" her hair, which enraged Seviper as well as Jessie. Seviper replaced Arbok as Jessie's main battle Pokémon during the Hoenn and Sinnoh arcs. It has been used in many contests, but only won once, in Tonarino Town. It was often seen battling along side James' Cacnea and later his Carnivine. Similar to James' Weezing, whenever Team Rocket gets away with something they stole, Seviper uses Haze to make quick escapes. In Queen of the Serpentine! after Jessie poses as Pike Queen Lucy with James and Meowth, they manage to capture Pikachu only to be stopped by the real Pike Queen Lucy who threw a pen resembles a Seviper to deflate their balloon. Jessie fights Lucy by releasing her Seviper as Lucy does the same by releasing her own Seviper. One of Lucy's friends mocks Jessie that Lucy's Seviper is much stronger than her Seviper causing her to get infuriated. Seviper tries to hit Lucy's with Poison Tail but Lucy's Seviper does the same and as a result, Jessie's Seviper was overpowered by Lucy's. With that they are soon blasted off by Lucy's Seviper's Flamethrower. Seviper, along with Wobbuffet, was left at Team Rocket's headquarters due to the boss not wanting to attract any unwanted attention due to Seviper not being common in the Unova region. It had a strong bond with Jessie. Known moves Using Haze Jessie Seviper Poison Tail.png Using Poison Tail Jessie Seviper Wrap.png Using Wrap Jessie Seviper Bite.png Using Bite | Haze; ice; AG008: A Tail with a Twist Poison Tail; poison; AG008: A Tail with a Twist Wrap; normal; AG039: A Poké-BLOCK Party! Bite; dark; AG048: Zigzag Zangoose }} Improvised moves *Spinning Poison Sting *Haze Sonic Boom *Poison Silver Wind Voice Actors *Chie Satō (Japanese, English 4Kids dubbed for certain scenes/attacks) *Michael Sinterniklaas (English 4Kids dubbed) *Bill Rogers (English TPCi dub) Category:Jessie's Pokémon Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon